


Free! Iwatobi Discord Group Chat Club

by enstars



Category: Free!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack? Not Really It's Just Funny, Group Chat Fic, Hiyori Probably Runs A Yanderecore Blog, I Think Momotarou Is Illiterate, I know nothing about anything, M/M, Nitori Is A Smol Uwu Doggo, Stupid shit, Unplanned Completely, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: typical group chat fic. nagisa starts a discord group chat with all of his best friends, his best friends add their best friends, stupid shit ensues.





	Free! Iwatobi Discord Group Chat Club

**Author's Note:**

> hello :~)  
> THIS HAS Literally no plan and i have no idea where this will go i started this for fun because it bothers me how so many gc fics have no differing typing styles so, um... have this.  
> THIS WILL PROBABLY END UP AS STUPID BULLSHIT BUT IM GONNA HAVE FUN WRITING THIS.  
> this will likely have a stupid inconsistent update schedule because once again Completely Unplanned  
> ALSO this sort of extremely vaguely follows df plot except, um, not...  
> asahi already knows about ikuya just because i needed a reason to have him add him to the gc FMGLSKMG  
> maybe the others just know him as well... idk its weird either way please enjoy :]
> 
> usernamez:  
> waterkin - haru  
> tachibana917 - makoto  
> pengin03301 - nagisa  
> ReiRyugazaki_ - rei  
> SHARKTEETH - rin  
> s.yamazaki - sousuke  
> softquack - nitori  
> PeachLover77 - momo  
> bubblegumkisses - kisumi  
> Supergenius420 - asahi  
> wittlebwabyikuya - ikuya  
> piyopiyori - hiyori

pengin03301: OK….

 

pengin03301: IS IT READY??!??!

  
**ReiRyugazaki_, tachibana917, waterkin, SHARKTEETH, softquack, PeachLover77** and  **s.yamazaki** have been added to the group chat.

 

 **pengin03301** has renamed the group chat to  **IWTABOBI GROUP CHAHT FUN CLUB**

  
  
pengin03301: SHIT TYPO O WELL

  
  
pengin03301: OKAAAAAAAAY HI GUYS I made a group chat LOLOLOLOL plese do not leave :C

 

 **waterkin**  has left the group chat.

 

 **waterkin**  has been added to the group chat.

 

pengin03301: NUH-UH HARU-CHAN

 

SHARKTEETH: What is this.

 

pengin03301: A GROUP CHAT!! Multiple peopl are typign

 

waterkin: nagisa please

 

tachibana917: Hello guys! I guess we are all going to talk through this, hm? ^^

 

waterkin: okay

 

softquack: hh umm hi guys ?? ohh rins here… ;;

 

PeachLover77: 29YU250YOKP4T-I KO29TKYOP90Y250Y5YK9052UYI-3JU5Y39IYU35Y-35

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Nagisa, penguin is spelled incorrectly in your username.

 

pengin03301: IS IT???!?! SHIT IT IS! OH WELL

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Hm.

 

tachibana917: how were your guys’ days…?

 

waterkin: you were there makoto

 

tachibana917: Oh i know!! ^^ I was asking everyone else haru-chan

 

waterkin: seriously over text as well… itd be easier if you just dropped the chan

 

PeachLover77: OU9YI3I530YU93YI03ITU35Y0-359UYI350Y9U3YI35U9Y53IY953YI35Y

 

softquack: uhmm momo r u ok ..?? ,,

 

s.yamazaki: I left my phone on my table for 5 minutes to get a bottle of pocket sweat and when I come back its basically sending my whole fuckin coffee table buzzing

 

s.yamazaki: Day was good.

 

SHARKTEETH: hey Sou

 

s.yamazaki: I’m going to do one thing and then mute this chat

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Belated reply, but my day went quite well, Nagisa.

 

 **bubblegumkisses**  has been added to the group chat.

 

pengin03301: WAT R U GOING 2 DO SOU-CHAohhhhhh

 

 **waterkin**  has left the group chat.

 

 **waterkin** has been added to the group chat.

 

bubblegumkisses: helloooooo…?~

 

softquack: hewwo !!

 

waterkin: let me out

 

tachibana917: Be nice haru-chan!! >.>

 

PeachLover77: 9TU90Y35YH35JJPTIH53YJHYU3Y0J5I3YI9YU35J0Y035HY035H8Y35Y

 

softquack: srsly,, am i th only one wrried about momo ???

 

bubblegumkisses: ohh! you silly swimmer boys thought you could have fun w/out me, hm~? 

 

SHARKTEETH: Well honestly we think that a lot

 

waterkin: yea and we go thru with it a lot too like that time we went to the movies without u and when we went shopping all together and no one even thought of u when we passed the gum section and when we had our games night at my house

 

SHARKTEETH: You forgot all out beach outings that we didnt invite kisumi to because he doesnt know how to swim, and the sleepovers too and study sessions...

 

bubblegumkisses: please stop im just here to have fun

 

waterkin: well anyway shut the fuck up

 

waterkin: im in the bath right now

 

waterkin: it is so warm

 

PeachLover77: OIT3IKGT09JG5JH9J53H539J3T5JGIITEJ09GTEJGIIJ9530959JY9530Y

 

softquack: U GUYS !!!!

 

tachibana917: Well the initial shock of being added to a group chat seems to have calmed down a bit… haha

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Yes. I must admit, it was quite overwhelming at first.

 

SHARKTEETH: Uh rei u know this is like, discord??? You dont need to use all that grammar stuff

 

waterkin: yes rin is right i do not even remember the last time ive pressed the comma key

 

pengin03301: RIN-CHAN IS RITEEE U SHOULD TAKE A LOAD OFF REI-CHAN!!! TRY SPEAKING LIKE US

 

ReiRyugazaki_: I probably couldn’t, Nagisa. It is simply not beautiful.

 

pengin03301: inb4 “it is simply not beautifuHOLY SHIT I AM SPYCICK

 

pengin03301: PHYSIC

 

pengin03301: PSYCIHC

 

pengin03301: SYCIKE…?

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Psychic.

 

pengin03301: THANKS. WELL U SHOULD TRY REI-CHAN??????????????? IT IS FUN!

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Well, if it’s fun… Maybe I could try.

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Ahem.

 

waterkin: ………….

 

SHARKTEETH: ……………………….

 

ReiRyugazaki_: HEYY GUYZ!!! WAT IS UP?

 

waterkin: fuck go back

 

SHARKTEETH: fuck go back

 

tachibana917: fuck go back

 

ReiRyugazaki_: I am never doing that ever again.

 

pengin03301: MAKOCHAN SAID THE FUCK WORD???

 

tachibana917: THE OTHERS SAID IT TOO!!!!

 

pengin03301: ITS DIFFERENT WHEN YOU SAY ITTTTTT Whatthe hell

 

tachibana917: Ok ill try not to!!!

 

waterkin: makoto its fine

 

waterkin: kinda hot

 

SHARKTEETH: WHAT?????

 

bubblegumkisses: HM!~

 

waterkin: what

 

softquack: ,, a little b it sUS if you ask me .. dsmkfmdskf

 

waterkin: speak english

 

softquack: srry… ;;

 

bubblegumkisses: Can i add a few people~

 

bubblegumkisses: And by a few people i mean my sexy and beautiful boyfriend~

 

waterkin: stop typing like that im going to be sick

 

waterkin: you mean asahi yes

 

waterkin: im fine with it but get nagisas ok first i guess

 

tachibana917: ASAHI!!!

 

pengin03301: OKAYYY THAT IS FINE WITH ME PLESE LET HIM IN. THE MORE THE MERRIER!!!!!!!!! I MEAN MERRIAR NEVER MIND I WAS RIGHT THE FIRST TIME Merrier hep

 

 **Supergenius420** has been added to the chat

 

bubblegumkisses: hello sexy boy~

 

Supergenius420: Hey babe B)

 

waterkin: i somewhat regret this

 

penign03301: HI NEW PERSON!!!!!! WHATS UR NAME!!!!!!!!!!

 

Supergenius420: my names Asahi shiina… heh…

 

bubblegumkisses: SDSKJDKSDKSDK STOPPPPPP im wheezing

 

SHARKTEETH: he didnt EVEN SAY ANYTHING FUNNY???

 

softquack: i thought it waS PRETT Y FUNN Y- JSDJSJDJDJS

 

SHARKTEETH: AM I MISSING SOMETHING?

 

softquack: follw my twitter ,, @pastelducklings

 

waterkin: the fuck’s twitter

 

SHARKTEETH: You see

 

SHARKTEETH: I dont get it

 

SHARKTEETH: Your username is a kin joke but you dont know what twitter is??

 

waterkin: ????????

 

waterkin: ????????? kin as in like im related to water

 

SHARKTEETH: Oh.

 

tachibana917: c:? Whats “kin”?

 

softquack: omFG-

 

SHARKTEETH: nevermind Haru Makoto its okay.

 

PeachLover77: OIJTE09HYJ3YJ3Y930YJ53-9YJ3Y9-JY3YOK53Y3YTKIEYJEYTY0T0Y

 

softquack: i cant tell if thats in response to wht rin said bc it was funny or if ur jst being urself,,

 

Supergenius420: Can i add ikuya i am alone and afraid

 

waterkin: you already know me and makoto and kisumi youre not alone

 

waterkin: id like to see ikuya though

 

tachibana917: (eyes flash yandere)

 

s.yamazaki: What the literal fuck?

 

SHARKTEETH: MAKOTO?

 

tachibana917: Sorry!!! Nagisa dm’d me saying to say that!!!!

 

pengin03301: MAKOCHAN DONT EXPOSE ME

 

bubblegumkisses: tea

 

waterkin: i like water more

 

softquack: thATs the tea ,,

 

SHARKTEETH: I feel like you stole that directly from a tweet joke or something

 

Supergenius420: OK IM GOING TO ADD IKUYA NOW GOD!!!

 

 **wittlebwabyikuya** has been added to the group chat.

 

wittlebwabyikuya: Sigh.

 

wittlebwabyikuya: I told you to stop adding me to random chats, Hiyorwait hiyoris not here

 

pengin03301: WATS UPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

 

waterkin: ikuya this is

 

waterkin: (ex)iwatobi+(ex)samezuka+kisumi+asahi group chat

 

wittlebwabyikuya: Oh.

 

wittlebwabyikuya: wwIWAIT WHAT HTE FUCK IS THAT HARU????

 

waterkin: yea

 

waterkin: whats up with the name

 

wittlebwabyikuya: Hiyori came up with it.

 

wittlebwabyikuya: IM GOING TO DM YOU NOW. OK?

 

wittlebwabyikuya: I’ll add Hiyori so things don’t get too quiet the moment I first join.

 

pengin03301: YAYYYY!! IS HIYOCHAN NICE?????

 

wittlebwabyikuya: Sure

 

tachibana917: No

 

wittlebwabyikuya: Waterver.

 

waterkin: i dont know why but reading that suddenly made me feel nostalgia

 

waterkin: whatever dm me now ikuya we probably have stuff to discuss or something

 

wittlebwabyikuya: O-OKAY!!!!!

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Stuttering over text…?

 

 **piyopiyori** has been added to the group chat.

 

piyopiyori: the hell? usually i’m the one adding ikuya to group chats

 

piyopiyori: not the other way around

 

ReiRyugazaki_: ...Is that a euphemism?

 

piyopiyori: for what

 

ReiRyugazaki: Nevermind.

 

piyopiyori: well… whatever i guess

 

piyopiyori: wait is nanase here?

 

tachibana917: yeah! ^_^

 

piyopiyori: hm

 

piyopiyori: time to mute this chat and never open it again then

 

pengin03301: Why you passive aggression?

 

s.yamazaki: Leave it, nagisa. You’ll just provoke him

 

piyopiyori: tch… youre speaking like im a dog

 

tachibana917: please don’t do this

 

PeachLover77: I DUNNO MIGHT BE KINDA FUN TO WATCH

 

softquack: M-MOMO ????

 

piyopiyori: hm. well. time to mute this chat and never open it again then like i said before.

 

SHARKTEETH: Sheesh..

 

Supergenius420: Whats up i was at the bathroom oh jesus christ

 

Supergenius420: The jerk with the glasses from Shimo U…. hmph

 

Supergenius420: Who let him here???

 

pengin03301: WELL… THE MORE THE MERRIER?!?!?!

 

ReiRyugazaki_: Well, Nagisa, I would have to disagree. User @piyopiyori joined and then immediately began a squabble.

 

SHARKTEETH: who the hell says squabble…?

 

piyopiyori: dont ping me

 

pengin03301: ITS OK!!!! WE CAN ALL LEARN TO BE FRIENDS

 

softquack: iiii if u say so ,,,

 

ReiRyugazaki_: I suppose I have to place my faith in you, Nagisa…

 

bubblegumkisses: lets all be friends!~

 

waterkin: not you

 

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt end because i had no fucking idea how to do it except haru telling kisumi to shut the fuck up LMFSKGFSKGLSKFG


End file.
